


Doctor Who: Breaking the Fourth Wall

by TaxiCabtoNowhereland



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Barrel rolling through the fourth wall, Doctor Who mets Doctor Who, Fanfiction reading, The Doctor's eyes are soiled forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxiCabtoNowhereland/pseuds/TaxiCabtoNowhereland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the Doctor discovered Doctor Who? I think that's enough said</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctor Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Wrote this for the 50th a while ago. Figured i should put it on Archive too. i hope your 50th was fantastic! First Doctor Who fanfiction, go easy on me please!
> 
> Warning: None whatsoever
> 
> Characters Involved: The 11th Doctor, Clara, mentioning of other old characters
> 
> Disclaimer: These fantastic characters belong to BBC. I own nothing but the clothes on my back.

Hey Clara?" Clara looked over from the captain's chair. The doctor stood in front of the dashboard of the Tardis staring at the screen with an odd look on his face.

"What? Is there another fire? Did the snakes get loose again?" Clara asked raising her feet looking around quickly.

The doctor typed away on the keyboard. "No," He looked around. "I don't think so, though that rattlesnake is still missing." He said wondering to himself. He shook his head pointing to the screen. "I found something odd."

Clara hopped up off the captain's chair, brown boots clicking on the grating. "What is it?" She asked looking over his shoulder. A large logo covered the screen, the silver letters D and W popped against the black background. "What is that?" She asked, suddenly more interested.

"Doctor Who." The doctor said, clicking away at the screen.

"Doctor Who?"

"Exactly."

Clara stared at him confused. "Alright then." She said, looking over again. "What is it?"

"It's a TV show." He said briefly going back to typing.

"About?"

The doctor looked uncomfortable. "...Me…"

Clara couldn't help the smile on her face. "I'm sorry?"

The doctor pulled up the screen, frustrated. "It's a show about me! Starting back from my first regeneration to this one!" He gestured to himself, arms flailing.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad." Clara said.

The doctor pulled the screen down again, typing into a webpage. A deep blue site popped up several pictures of the Doctor on the front. "Woah," Clara said, taking the mouse from him. She scrolled down looking through several pictures of him before a picture of a blonde haired woman with a square jaw came up. "Who's that." she asked, turning to the doctor.

The doctor deflated a bit. "Her name is Rose."

She didn't press the subject scrolling down a bit more to a brunette woman with a wide smile and a metal dog. "And her?"

The doctor smiled to himself. "Sarah Jane Smith?"

She scrolled down some more a blonde woman with a smile and a gun appearing. "That's Ace." They continued to scroll through the pictures the doctor telling her about every companion, sharing stories. Clara didn't push the subject of their leaving, enjoying his smile as he told her about a funny time when a Rutan attacked a lighthouse.

"I told her not to look into that laser and what does she do."

"She looked?"

"She looked!" the doctor smiled, looking over her picture. "Then asked me to 'slay her' because she was blinded." He smiled again to himself. "She was fine. The color pigmentation in her eyes changed from brown to blue though." He smiled to himself again thinking of Leela.

"Well, you've had quite the adventures." Clara said heading for the archway. "It's getting late."

"How would you know?" the doctor said. "Time doesn't apply in here."

"Well, my earth clock says it's past my bedtime." she said with a smile. Leaning out the door, she flashed him a wide grin. "Have fun." She said before disappearing from view.

The doctor grinned turning back to the screen. He looked over the list of episodes. Turning on the first one, An Unearthly Child, the doctor sat back in his captain's chair and watched.

 


	2. Merchandise

Clara groaned drifting out of sleep again. She shifted, pulling the pillow over her head.

_DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DOOO WEEE OOOOOOOOOH DOOO WEEEE OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH_

Clara looked up from her bed to the miniature Tardis sitting on her bedside table. She stared at the alarm clock as a blue light shined through the top telling her it was well past noon on Earth.

Clara got up, taking a shower. 'where on earth did he get that thing?' Clara thought reaching for her pink robe. Looking around, she realized the robe wasn't there but a thick black robe took it's place. She sighed pulling the robe on and turned in the mirror. The words 'Doctor Who' stood out in white stitching on the back of the robe it's signature logo between the two words.

"For the love of-" Clara stepped back into her room letting out the steam. She reached into her closet looking for her red dress. "oh no he didn't-" She growled tossing open the door. But he had. All of her clothes were gone, replaced with a simple brown shirt. She grumbled getting ready. Pulling on her blue jeans and a pair of apparently new blue (Tardis Blue) converse. she looked over herself in the mirror. The simple brown shirt was actually an exact replica of the Doctor's brown suit jacket, shirt and a signature bowtie printed out on the front. Clara sighed looking glaring at the mirror. "i'm going to kill him." She said, throwing open her door.

Clara stepped out of her room walking down the hallway. Several framed pictures now adorned the walls, some of people and places she knew, some of others she'd never seen before. Stepping into the Tardis console room, Clara giggled to herself. The doctor stood leaned over the console in a blue (Tardis Blue, she'd be sick of the color if this continued) shirt, denim jeans, and a bright red fez. He turned to her a goofy wide grin on his face.

"Don't you look great!" he circled her picking up a lock of her hair. "Where's your fez?" he asked and she snickered.

"I didn't see one." she said and he frowned before running over to a pile of trash. She recognized several logos picking up the Ebay box and looking over the label. "why are you buying things from ebay?" Clara asked.

The Doctor continued to swim through the empty boxes and paper. He pulled out another box and looked over the front. "Found it." Reaching inside, he grabbed a bright red fez and stuck it onto Clara's head. "perfect." He said running back to the console.

"Doctor? what is all this?" Clara said, adjusting her fez. It was best to play along when he was like this, even if the fez was itchy.

"Doctor Who merchandise. All i could get on such short notice. The 50th anniversary of the shows starting is apparently soon." He said and she shifted in her shirt.

It was best not to say anything she decided. "i'm going to make some tea." The doctor smiled at the idea.

"Make me a cuppa too." he said and she nodded walking into the kitchen. Clara stared at the teapot. A small Tardis tea pot stared back at her. 'Don't question it' she thought, filling the pot like any other day. She opened the cabinets looking for the mugs. Glaring down at the mug in hand, she set the Tardis Mug on the table. She nearly lost it after pulling out the several, apparently collectible, Doctor Who villain glasses. Clara glared at the Doctor's face printed out on another glass. "DOCTOR!" She screamed and he peaked into the kitchen a devilish smile on his face.

"you like?" She glared in response and he came over. He took the glasses pulling out another mug, this one patterned with a Dalek texture, and put the rest away. "We'll have fun with these later he said as he put away the glasses. He held up one. "these change colors!" Clara couldn't help but smile through her frustration. He looked so happy, however vane it was, staring at himself on a glass.

"please tell me this is all you bought." His widening smile told her otherwise. He sat at the kitchen table opening a book, The Silent Stars Go By by Dan Abnett, and reached into, you guessed it, a Tardis cookie jar pulling out a jammie dodger. Clara stared at the excentric time lord as he munched a satisfied smile on his face.

"Doctor, you need help." she mumbled. He smiled wider.

"you're right." he said. "i probably do" He got up taking the cookie jar with him. "and i'll get it." he grabbed Clara's hand tugging her into the Movie room. "after we watch all the seasons of Doctor Who."

Clara looked around the room. Doctor Who merchandise hang from the walls and a Tardis pillow tucked under her arm. "Doctor, why don't we-"

"Classic or New?"

"What?"

"Do you want to watch classic or New Doctor Who?"

"There's an old Doctor Who?"

The Doctor smiled. "yeah, strange that they divided it up like this but what can you do." He handed her half of a Tardis blanket popping the dvd in.

A black and white screen logo of Classic Doctor Who came up and Clara sighed as the marathon began.


	3. New Who

Clara had had enough. Over the past three days she hadn't seen anything outside of the Tardis and had seen far too many Tardises lying around everywhere inside it. From Lego figures to Tardis lamps, Clara would lose her mind if she had to eat one more Dalek shaped Jello mold.

"Clara! wake up!" The Doctor called, running into her door. She'd learned to lock it after he'd replaced her wardrobe, again, with just a set of Tardis footie pajamas. Clara groaned tossing a Dalek plushie against the door. "Don't you dare come in here!" she barked rolling over onto her back.

_DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DOOO WEEE OOOOOOOOOH DOOO WEEEE OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH_

Clara's eye twitched. The next thing that moved was going to die. Clara jumped up pulling out her laptop and opened a new window. She had to stop this, the universe (and her sanity) depended on it. Scowling the internet, she smiled as she finally discovered what would get the doctor off this binge.

"Doctor," She said sweetly. "Come in here."

No one moved outside her door but she could see his shadow under the framing. "Doctor-?"

"I'm not coming in there. You might have a weapon." He said and she smiled.

"It's Doctor Who related." She singsonged and the Doctor opened the door softly, slowly looking inside.

"What is it?"

Clara smiled turning the screen to him. "Have you ever heard of fanfiction Doctor? I found some for Doctor Who."

* * *

 

Clara reached into the Tardis cookie jar, munching on a jammie Dodger. She looked up innocently as the doctor meekly slinked inside. His eyes darted to her and she smiled through the uncomfortable silence he was creating. "So." She said, drinking out of her Tardis mug jammie dodger in hand. "How was the Eleventh/Clara fanfiction."

The doctor glared at her, snatching the Jammie Dodger from her hand to lick it all over and put it in her cup. She smiled at him and he sulked in the console room. Feeling a little guilty, Clara dragged him to the movie room.

"what are we doing in here?" He asked and she held up the box sets.

"i still haven't seen the New Doctor Who." she said. "I shouldn't be deprived of something so awesome should i?"

The doctor smiled taking the box set and handing her a jammie dodger he'd stolen from the kitchen. "I think i'm tired of Doctor who for the moment." He mumbled and Clara laughed grabbing the remote, the now familiar theme song playing as the new series began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> Cheers!
> 
> TaxiCabtoNowhereland


End file.
